


Perfect Match

by alienchrist



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-23
Updated: 2010-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienchrist/pseuds/alienchrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything incites his temper, but there's only one thing Shizuo truly hates passionately:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Match

**Author's Note:**

> Written for http://community.livejournal.com/100wordstories/

Shizuo storms through life on a hair-trigger fuse, smashing and breaking whatever's around him. Everything incites his temper, but there's only one thing Shizuo truly hates passionately: That asshole Izaya.

The anger consumes him every time he sees the bastard. He just _has_ to throw a vending machine. In the split second it takes to see if Izaya's dodged or not, he always recalls the single moment he didn't utterly loathe him.

He laid dazed on the pavement. Izaya was paying the driver of the van that just hit him.

Before disgust, he felt relief.

The one he truly wants to shatter seems untouchable.


End file.
